


like cloudless skies

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Airplanes, Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, OT7, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s an early flight, even earlier than it first seems when the time zone change is considered - adjusting two hours backwards to Thai time would just be cruel after waking up at what felt like the middle of the night in the first place - and on the plane, Jaebum finds himself next to Bambam.





	like cloudless skies

**Author's Note:**

> set june 2017, soon before the nestival concert in thailand. somehow, this took a lot longer to write than i would have liked, and for that i apologise! i wanted this one done WEEKS ago, honestly.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.

It’s an early flight, even earlier than it first seems when the time zone change is considered: adjusting two hours backwards to Thai time would just be cruel after waking up at what felt like the middle of the night in the first place. It’s definitely nowhere near as bad as going to the States, but it still makes a difference, especially in the morning, and Jaebum yawns into the sleeve of his hoodie as they file on board. Right now, he wants nothing more than to sink into his seat and slip a mask over his eyes so he can get some real sleep. He didn’t get anywhere near enough of that when it was actually night time.

He’s next to Bambam on the plane, and he’s got the window seat. Bambam’s already there when Jaebum finds it, so Jaebum has to squeeze past, and even when he’s sitting down, Bambam keeps leaning across him so he can peer out of the window, even though there’s nothing of interest out there whatsoever.

“Put your seatbelt on,” Jaebum tells him, because they’re going to take off soon, and it should make him stay still until they’re up in the air.

“You put yours on too, hyung,” is Bambam’s answer as he fastens his belt, and _OK,_ he’s got Jaebum there. Jaebum does the same, and from there, they wait.

They listen as they’re told about safety, as the video they’ve seen so many times before plays on the screen, and soon after, the plane starts to take flight. The moment they can take their seatbelts off again, Bambam’s unclipping his and stretching his arms out, one pointy elbow almost hitting Jaebum in the face.

“Watch it,” Jaebum says, undoing his own seatbelt, but he can’t quite bring himself to actually be irritated with Bambam, even on as little sleep as he got last night. “Are you looking forward to seeing your family?” is what Jaebum asks instead of snapping at him, but it’s a needless question, really, because he already knows the answer.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to hear it from Bambam, though: he’ll listen when any of the foreign members get a chance to talk about home. He’ll listen to Mark talk about Los Angeles, his voice soft like the California sun as it sinks down below the horizon, the last of its rays making the gentle waves of the sea glisten. He’ll listen to Jackson talk about Hong Kong or Shanghai, trying to cram as many little details into his story as he possibly can, just as busy as the cities themselves. And now, he’ll listen to Bambam, and the fact that they’re actually on their way to Thailand and that it means his eyes are faintly glowing with excitement even though he’s tired makes it even better.

“Of course I am,” says Bambam. “You know that’s a dumb question, right?”

“I know,” Jaebum admits, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, being the leader means having to ask dumb questions just to make sure he’s right, just so he can be certain that everyone’s OK. “I can still ask, though, can’t I?”

Bambam shrugs, pushing the armrest between their seats up so he can lean against Jaebum’s shoulder.

“I guess so,” he says. His hair is soft against Jaebum’s jaw and neck – feathery, almost ticklish. “Hey, I swear my mom likes you more than she likes me.”

“You know that’s not really true,” Jaebum says. He thinks of his own parents, of how right now, the plane’s carrying him high up and away from them, from Seoul, from Korea. Busy work schedules might mean that he doesn’t get to see his family as often as he’d like, but even just knowing they’re there, knowing they’re close by, helps. He can’t imagine them being in another country – a whole other continent in Mark’s case.

Bambam just shrugs, makes a noncommittal noise, and presses his body to Jaebum’s a little more. It’s like he’s angling to be touched in return, so Jaebum gives him that, draping an arm around Bambam. This time, Bambam’s hum is pleased rather than vague – a soft, satisfied sigh that makes Jaebum smile.

They’re quiet after that. Jaebum’s grateful, he supposes: he doesn’t think he could deal with much else when what’s at the forefront of his mind is sleep. He loves the lively side of Bambam, loves his laugh and his flashy earrings and his bright, ever-changing hair dye (though really, he should give it a rest if he wants his hair to ever be healthy again, Jaebum thinks), but he also loves this – loves when Bambam seems as soft as the clouds they’re flying through.

It’s only minutes later when Bambam’s body seems to slacken even more against Jaebum’s, his heavy, even breathing indicating that he’s asleep. Jaebum doesn’t try to move him, doesn’t want to wake him up. For a moment he wonders whether he should nudge Bambam awake and ask if he wants to put a mask on, like he usually prefers to when they fly, but he looks so peaceful that Jaebum can’t bring himself to do so. He’ll just endure it – should probably try to get some sleep himself. He needs as much of it as he can get. He leans into Bambam a little more, close enough that he can subtly press a gentle kiss to Bambam’s hair when he turns his head just so, and lets his eyes fall shut. It doesn’t take much for Jaebum to drift off, for him to float far away, consciousness slipping away from him just as easily as the plane makes its way through the sky.

(Jaebum dreams. He dreams, and it’s – _strange._ Coco can talk, and with Youngjae’s voice, and when Jaebum looks across at Youngjae, Youngjae’s barking, as if they’ve switched. Jaebum’s somehow become one of his cats – Nora, judging by the paws he sees when he looks down. He catches sight of another figure, and it’s _him,_ and when dream-him opens his mouth, he _meows._ He hopes dream-Youngjae isn’t allergic to him in this strange new cat form.

The dream melds into another, another, another – faces Jaebum doesn’t know but must have seen before, places that are strangely familiar but organised all wrong. None are quite as memorable as the first, though, even when he’s drifting through blue sky and then clouds and then space, and–)

Jaebum jolts awake. Something’s changed. He doesn’t seem to have a pillow anymore – Bambam must have repositioned himself in his seat, he realises when he remembers where he is, might be awake now as well. Jaebum opens his eyes slowly, and frowns, remembering the general gist of his first dream. He doesn’t know what any of it means. He doesn’t think he wants to.

“Hyung, we’re landing soon.” Bambam points up above them, at the glowing sign telling them to put their seat belts back on. Jaebum’s relieved, glad to be out of here soon, content that he was able to sleep through the whole flight.

“Ah.” Jaebum sits up straighter and pushes the arm rest back down, letting his belt click shut. “Thanks.”

Bambam nods, and they continue to sit in quiet as the plane lands. Jaebum occasionally glances across at him, and he still looks tired, but he’s smiling. He’s _home._ He’s home, and Jaebum’s so thrilled for him, even though he knows he can never truly really understand, not like Mark and Jackson do.

He reaches over the armrest and lays his hand on top of Bambam’s, still staying silent. He hopes it says exactly what he means for him.

(Jinyoung, it turns out, snapped a picture of the two of them huddled together as they slept from his seat beside Yugyeom across the aisle. He shows Jaebum as they wait at immigration, a smug smile on his face. Jaebum can’t even pretend to be mad, just asks him to send the photo over: it’s a tiny detail of this tour that no-one else will ever get to see, but still one that he wants to remember.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
